Whispers In The Dark
by TxtVoyager
Summary: Alana is seen outside the interceptor window. If she is real why and how is she there? RAZAYA
1. Something

He held the lifeless form in his arms mouthing words that would never be heard by the one he wanted to reach. Whispers in the darkness. The darkness collapses around him. He's Falling into the grasp of the darkness's hands yelling for ones who will never hear him.

"Razer? Are you all right? You seem to have gone into your sleep cycle at your station." Aya asks him bending over him where he had fallen out of his chair onto the floor.

"I'm fine Aya" Razer responded and rubbed his head as he got up off the floor. "If you noticed I had fallen asleep why did you not wake me?" Razer asked her.

"You had seem tired and your vital signs were normal until a thirty two seconds before you fell. And I just…" Aya started awkwardly twiddling with her fingers. A gesture he had no idea where she could have picked it up. Without thinking he lifted his hands up to hold hers but before he could the door to the bridge slide open and he immediately put his hands down to his sides.

"Morning guys." Hal said as he entered the room and sat down in his chair. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" He asked looking straight at Razer.

"Of course not Green Lantern" Razer responded unhappily and sat back down in his chair. Hal Jordan was all right with the kiss after Saint Walker had "helped" Razer save Aya. Although he still was not quite sure how that had worked he was happy to have her with them. Still Hal became a little bit over protective over Aya after that but not as bad as kilowag. Who had done the I will kill you speech a bit more thoroughly and longer than Jordan had. But even with all that Razer and Aya's relationship seemed to have gone back to what it was before that had ever happened. Razer did not mind but he was not sure what was going on inside that vast brain of Aya's.

"You all right Poozer?" kilowag said just a few moments after he had walked into the room.

"Yeah Razer you are staring off into space. Literally" Hal said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine" Razer responded grumpily as they broke his chain of thought.

Razer continued to look out the window. He tried to drift of into thought again when he saw it or should I say her.

"Alana?" he whispered softly to himself as he suddenly jumped up from his chair staring at the girl in space floating through but when he stood up she was gone…

"Razer? Anything you would like to share with the class?" Hal says from behind him.

"Its nothing!" Razer responds angrily and throws himself back into his chair. Or maybe it was something?

[Author's Note: My third GLTAS Fan Fiction! A sequel to when I find you! "Whispers in the Dark". My other Fan Fiction Sacrifice has nothing to do with these two.. But I guess you could say that happened before those two or something like that…Alright thanks for reading! And if this is your first time reading any of my Fan Fictions. Hi! I'm Anne! Welcome to my little slice of Green Lantern the animated series World. And to all those who have read my others! Thanks for coming back and I love your reviews! Thank you for giving me the courage to keep writing and posting! And thank you for correcting me when I needed it.]


	2. Alana

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan we are receiving a distress Beacon from a nearby inhabited planet" Aya Stated as the information streamed in. "Settlements seem to be being attacked by a small group of about five Red Lanterns still Loyal to Atrocitus's plan"

"Great.. Aya land us there" Hal responded.

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan May I have a request?" Aya asked him as she landed the ship.

"Sure Aya"

"I would like to stay aboard and I require Razer to assist me." Aya responded.

"Fine" Hal Said. "Don't do anything risky or anything I wouldn't approve of well we are gone" Hal said and looked at Razer well he talked.

What did Hal think Razer was going to do all the time?

"Lets go kick some reds butts Jordan" Kilowag said and did a fist to hand gesture before glaring and Razer and leaving with Hal close behind.

"What do you need?" Razer asked when the green Lanterns had left the ship.

"I would like to inquire as to why you have been acting strangely lately" Aya asked him.

"Why?" Razer growled starting to get irritated.

"I am curious as to your sudden change in behavior." Aya said.

"Its none of your business" Razer angry yelled.

"Razer I am just" Aya started saying.

"Aya! Stop! It is none of your concern! Leave me alone!" Razer yelled angrily starting to glow red from the rage.

Aya stepped backwards with the same look of fear and concern close to the one she had given him when he had kicked her out of his room.

"Aya.. I.." Razer's features softened and he started to reach a hand out but Aya brushed it away and turned towards the door.

"I apologize Razer I should not have asked." Aya said and she was gone.

"Ugh!" Razer managed. Why did he just yell at her!" he grumbles and puts his hands on his head and elbows against his knees. He couldn't tell her though. He was still freaked out about her almost dying and was reliving that and holding Alana in his arms and definitely not about seeing Alana. She would probably psychologically evaluate him.

Razer looked up Finally to see a face him recognized to well looking at him through the window on the interceptor tapping the glass.

"Alana!" Razer stared at her shocked. She couldn't be there but she was and was wearing clothes he had never seen before with a strange emblem on her chest. But he didn't care. She was there. Alana was there.

"Razer" He saw her mouth form his name through the glass.

He sat there for a moment mouth wide open trying to register her. Then he got up from his chair and Ran for the exit. He had to get to her.

"Razer, Where are you going?" Aya questioned him and saw where he was heading and attempted to lock him in but she was not fast enough. Razer was already gone. Aya chased after him trying to reach him. Then She saw her to Alana flying off into space with Razer chasing after her.

"Razer!" Aya yelled after him. Aya was blasted away with a beam of red light that did not harm her but slowed her down.

"Aya! Go back to the ship!" Razer yelled back at her as he chased After Alana.

No Aya had to go after him. Alana was not the same as he when he knew her. Aya new this she had to stop Alana before anything could happen to Razer. Aya locked onto the energy signature coming from Razer's Ring. She was going to find him and bring him back. Because Aya knew one thing that Razer did not.

Alana was a Black Lantern.

[Anne's Note: I'm going to try to stay as close to all the Black Lantern corps stuff as I can for all of you out there who have read those comics. I have only seen Green Lantern the Animated Series so I don't know how I'll do but I'm going to try. I've done some research on them over the last couple of days so I think I'll work it out properly. Thanks for reading!]


	3. Chapter 3

"Aya! Where are you!" Hal yells into his ring.

"I am currently going after Razer." Aya said as she flew through space tracking his signal.

"Why what did that Poozer do to you!" Kilowag's voice came in.

"I apologize Green Lanterns but Razer has told me before that it is personal." Aya said thinking of the time when she saw his past.

"Aya get back here we will go after him together." Hal says.

"So we can personally punch his face in for whatever that Poozer has gone and done this time!" Kilowag yells.

"I am tracking his signal and there is a 75.2% chance that if I go back for you I will lose it. I am perfectly capable of retrieving Razer myself." Aya said before cutting the connection leaving Hal and Kilowag to yell for her to give them her position without being heard. Aya continued to track his signal that she hoped would lead her to a still living Razer.

[Anne's Note: Sorry its so short! But its just a small bit of Kilowag and Hal worrying about Aya before the next big scene! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Razer lands on the planet surface a mere feet from Alana. Alana did not even look at him she walked into the building nearby.

Razer looked around he already knew this place well, so well. The Rubble the hole in the wall everything he knew it all. This place had once held such life and love but now it contained only death and horror. "Alana Why are we here" he stammered.

"Because I died here Razer. Do you not remember? I do so well." Alana replied Darkly.

"Alana." Razer said weakly. "I was to late.. I came back for you.. Alana.." Razer stood there soaking in the guilt and pain that still remained. Alana just stood there staring at him.

"I am here now Razer but you do not ask how? You see I am still dead. I am resurrected by the power of the Blackest night. Join me Razer." Alana said walking closer to him.

"Razer!" A voice came from behind him.

"Aya?" Razer turned around looking at her as she landed on the ground softly. She looked at him and he could see her expression that very few ever noticed. Aya had the slightest angle of her brow. She looked concerned and sad.

"Razer stop. This is not the same Alana you once knew." Aya said.

"How vile." A voice came from across the room and Alana walked past Razer directly to Aya. "You have my face." Alana said putting her hand on the side of Aya's face.  
"Please do not harm Razer." Aya said unmoving staring directly into Alana's cold eye's where no soul remained. "Disgusting." Alana said as black energy formed around her nails and she scratched down the side of Aya's helmet.

"Alana Stop!" Razer grabbed Alana's hand turning her to him his eyes were wide in shock and there was sadness still in his eyes. Razer held her harm she was cold, She was cold with death.

"Razer! Aya mustered.

"Aya stay out of this." Razer said still looking at Alana as she came closer to him.

Alana came in closer ready to kill him. Razer unknowing just stands there looking at her with sadness in his eyes. Alana then moves quickly striking in to bite him.

"No!" Aya yells and blasts Alana off of him before she can kill him pushing her into a pile of rubble on the ground.

"Alana!" Razer yells and starts going towards her only to be held back by Aya grabbing his arm. "Aya! Let me go!" Razer growls at her. "No Razer." Aya Says. "This is not the same Alana you once knew. She does not have Alana soul. She only wants death and deaths to everything including you." Aya says still holding onto his arm pleading with him to not move with her eyes looking up at him.

"Its my fault Alana is dead! I deserve to die as well!" Razer yells.

Razer sees Aya's eyes widen and suddenly he is thrusted behind her. A blast of Black energy comes at them striking Aya in the leg slicing out a chunk of metal and leaving wires hanging from her leg.

"Aya!" Razer screams.

[Anne's Note: Wow! It took me so long to update! Sorry about that.. I meant to update yesterday. Also this was originally much longer but i decided to do more editing to the second half but still wanted to post something so heres chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be up soon! :D Thank you for reading.]


	5. Chapter 5

"Alana Why?" he says coming to stand by Aya who is ignoring her damage and looking directly at Alana. "You would never_"

"I would never hurt anything?" Alana says and laughs. "Death changes things Razer"

"Alana"

"I blame you Razer! I hate you. It is your fault. You said you would come back for me but you did not."

"It is not Razer's fault." Aya says now standing in front of Razer. "There is no possible way that he could have arrived in time."

"Razer became a Red lantern because he lost you. He has done nothing but be consumed by the guilt he feels from your death. But it is not his fault."

"It is his fault. He should have found a way." Alana says angrily.

"There is no way he would have know." Aya says.

"You area Robot you can't understand anything of how it feels!"

"No I can not understand. But I understand how it feels to love him! I do not wish for him to die. I want him to live and I want him to be happy even if that happiness does not include me." Aya says.

"You both shall die!" Alana screams.

"Alana! You would not do this! Alana! You are different than this do you not remember?" Razer says.

"I remember Razer. I remember everything! You could never listen to me!"

"Razer. This is not the Alana you once knew. Please assist me. We can stop her. We can put her back to rest if we combine the energies of our corps." Aya states.

Razer nods raising his ring to Alana.

"Razer you would never" Alana says still glaring at them.

"You may have Alana's memories and her body. But your missing a very important piece your soul is missing Alana. Alana I love you. I am so sorry but this is just not you. You would never do any of this. I can not believe that.." Razer says as Aya raises her hands up next to him. "Alana please forgive me"

Razer and Aya engulf her in light from their rings recreating the white light of creation needed to defeat a black lantern.

Alana falls to the ground her ring shattering and he clothes fading away.

"Razer." Alana murmurs one stray tear coming down the side of her face as she lay limply on the ground. "Thank you. Aya please take care of him." Alana smiles then She was gone. Dust roaming through the air of Razer's home planet.

"I will" Aya says softly unheard by Razer.

Razer collapses to the ground on his knees. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Razer?" Aya manages to kneel down in front of him. "I am sorry Razer." She says putting her hand on his shoulder in a sign of comfort she had seen demonstrated by Hal Jordan. Razer grabbed her hand off his shoulder and pulled her in holding her closely and burying his face into her shoulder. He was shaking and all Aya could do is sit there and hold him..


	6. Chapter 6

" Aya." Razer spoke quietly.

"Yes?" Aya looked up at him wide eyed after some time of just looking down.

Razer was carrying her back to the interceptor. He felt obligated to after that chunk that was taken out of her leg. Than there was the scratch all the way down her face the one put there by Ilana. He had sworn he would protect Aya. Especially after what happened in the Red Lantern Prison. After he had almost lost her. But than there was Ilana he had to go after her. He could not help it even with how it turned out. But he did wish that he had not been such a damsel in distress with Aya.

"Razer?" Aya broke through his thoughts.

"Aya, I am_"

"Its alright Razer" She says with her small smile that most could barely see. "You needed to go after her. You have feelings for Ilana."

This was true. But he also now loves Aya. He had feelings for Ilana but he now had feeling for Aya as well. He was not sure Aya would understand.

Razer did not have time to see if she would. He had already reached the interceptor.

"Where have you two been!"? Hal practically yells frantically like a worried parent.

Razer puts Aya down softly on the ground trying to avoid the subject of where they had been and have them focus on helping Aya. He would prefer not to talk about it anyway.

Aya. What happened to your face?" Hal asks his expression softening to worry and concern.

"I was scratched." Aya responds plainly.

"I can see that but by what?" Hal .

"I do not believe that is relevant information." Aya stated.

"Yes it is Aya. I want to know what happened to you"

" I apologize Hal Jordan. I can not give you that information." Aya said and limped to the bed to repair her self.

When Aya is gone Hal and Kilowag drag Razer off the Ship by his arms. He would have struggled more than he had but he was still out of it from what had happened.

"Razer you are going to explain everything that happened." Hal starts.

"Yeah Poozer! What are you doing wandering off the ship making Aya go after you." Kilowag yells at him.

"She did not need to follow me." Razer said trying to avoid the subject. It was not true though if she had not followed him he would probably be dead.

"Razer, tell us the truth." Hal tries to go about it nicely.

"What did you do to Aya Red?" Kilowag did not try to.

"What! You think I did that to her? You think I wanted her to end up like that!" Razer yells. "I failed to protect her because of my own selfishness. I swore I would protect her.." Razer trailed off.

The two Green Lanterns stared at him for a moment before he grumbled. "I am going to my room." Then he stalked off back into the interceptor.

Razer threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling trying to cope with everything that had happened today. Ilana. Aya.

"Razer. Are you well?" Aya's voice came as she entered his room.

"This is about my vital signs right?" Razer asked now rolling over and staring at the wall

"Yes." Aya responded.

"I am fine Aya. Leave." Razer said.

"Aya stood there for a moment before Razer asked. "Aya is there something else you want?"

"I did not ask you for your protection." Aya says.

"What?" Razer sits up and looks at her.

"I did not_"

"No, I heard you Aya. Were you listening to me outside the ship?"

"Yes, I can hear outside the interceptor if I wish to." Aya states.

"I do not wish for your protection. I am strong enough to be here to help everyone in this crew. Including you." Aya says.

"You do not want me to come save you when you are in danger Aya? Is that what you are saying! I am not willing to do that!" Razer says his voice rising with every word.

"No, Everyone on this crew takes care of each other. I merely wish to be treated as an equal not as something you need to protect. I can also be of assistance to you as well."

"Aya." Razer says as he gets up from his bed and comes to meet her looking into her eyes. "I do treat you as an equal. I just did not want any harm to come to you as happened today and in the Red lantern Prison." Razer says touching the side of her face where the scratches still were left from Ilana. Aya had replacement parts for her limbs since what happened with Atrocitus but it would seem she would have to create a new helmet.

"I understand now Razer. Thank you." Aya says and that small smile appears on her face again.

Razer did not have to protect her. He had to understand that she had his back to as much as he has hers.

[Anne's Note: I was told recently in a comment on DA that its Ilana not Alana. Still confused due to the various different spellings of her name all over the internet... But I decided to go with Ilana so i shall fix all previous chapters soon! :) also My Next Green Lantern the Animated Series Fan Fiction will be up soon! Thank you for reading!]


End file.
